1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack for a switching cabinet which can be enclosed by side walls, at least one door and a lid and which has a lower frame and an upper frame that can be connected by vertically extending frame profiles, wherein the upper frame has longitudinal struts and lateral struts running horizontally and the struts have runoff channels so that water running off the lid can be collected and drained.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a rack is known from European Patent Reference EP 0 402 276. With such racks, the upper frame consists of two struts, respectively. These are in the form of hollow profile sections which are connected at their ends at a right angle. For the connection, there is a corner-connecting part to which the struts can be screwed. The corner-connecting part has a receptacle element which is open to the outside and into which a second corner-connecting part can be introduced. At the second corner-connecting part, the vertical frame profile is secured. The runoff channels of the struts direct the collected water up to the corner connections where it is distributed across the individual corner-connecting parts and then runs downward in an uncontrolled manner along the vertical frame profile or the associated side walls.
The two corner-connecting parts must be carefully sealed with respect to each other and with respect to the struts in order to prevent water from reaching an interior of the switching cabinet.